The Fated Contract
by Noblez
Summary: A new so-called 'master' has appeared. And he is very different from the rest. Not very good at summary. OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Fated Contract

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or its characters. Actually, none of these people portrayed in this story are mine. Except one. My OC. Heh!**

Chapter 1 (told from my OC POV)

The stars glitter brightly in the night sky, like diamonds on a black cloth, contrasting and making them look even brighter. Looking at them always made me smile. They always remind me of my friends. Above all, they also remind me of my contracts, and my need to fulfill them. As I lay down on the roof of a particular house I decided to "drop by", I closed my eyes to invite the sight of darkness once more, and the bonds I have forged through the contracts I made. I always feel them in my heart, through the gate impaled in me.

The sounds of metal clashing with one another brought me back to reality. One of my scouts, a Genocide from my numerous pacts, landed beside me and reported the situation to me. The Genocide, Flawed, stood at about 4 feet and was shaped like a humanoid bird. The tips of its legs were pointed and burned of an eerie white flame. Its wings shaped its hands and are capable of turning to claws.

I just shook my head and dismissed it along with the other Flawed legions and its card appeared in front of me in the air. I do not have much time, so I snatch the card and leapt from roof to roof to reach the destination, where the Masters are fighting with their Servants.

Just to explain, the Genocides are my contracted legions that I have raised from the depths of history. They are fallen emotions, brought together with a fusion of skills and power. There are seven Genocides the world is able to grant and contract. I have six. And I am here for the final one. The most powerful in history. But enough of that.

I squatted firmly on the telephone pole watching the Servants fighting for their Masters. I had observed them and know them by memory. The orange haired boy is Shirō Emiya, the Master of the Servant Saber, the blonde hair woman parrying the strikes of another enormous Servant, Berserker. I must say that I am impressed at her skills as a swordsman for standing up to Berserker. I am also equally fond of Berserker's Master, Ilya, for her capacity to summon Berserker. My eyes wondered around the battlefield and landed on a young girl with black hair, wearing a red coat, Rin Tōsaka.

_My, she always wears red, and it's always so bright._

The battle took a turn when Rin decided for a direct assault against Ilya but Berserker blocked it. I was thankful I didn't have to reveal myself. But I knew it was all too soon that I have to blow my cover.

In quick succession, Saber went down on her knees after defending Rin and Berserker raising his weapon for the final blow. I then saw the inconceivable, the Master running to protect the Servant. Shirō ran to protect Saber. I was very amused by his actions. It enforced what I have thought about him.

_Time I stepped in._

In my minds eyes, the contract-cards spiraled around me and when I found what I needed, I grabbed it and called out its name.

"Be his shield, Arrogance"

~o~

**A/N: This is actually my first fanfiction. Heh. Anyways, some may notice that I took some elements from some other places. I disclaim all of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or its characters. Actually, none of these people portrayed in this story are mine. Except one. My OC. Heh!**

~o~

Chapter 2 ( OC POV)

"Be his shield, Arrogance"

A similar "PING!" was heard as the Arrogance Genocide drew its shield around the Emiya kid and Saber, protecting them and deflecting Berserker's death blow.

The shocked looks on Ilya, Rin and Saber were unforgettable, like a doe facing the headlights of an oncoming car. Or a similar simile.

"Ilya, do you think you can not kill these people for a while?" I said while making myself noticeable to the rest, jumping to Ilya's side.

"Onii-chan! Why did you stop the battle? I was going to win!" Ilya shouted as she pounded her fist into me.

"Ow! That hurts," I muttered while rubbing the spot she pounded me. Slowly, I rubbed her head in an effort to mess up her white-blonde hair while continuing, "Actually, the Emiya boy interests me. Him and his ideals. I find it fascinating how he will be able to continue in this game."

The last sentence came out of my mouth with a smile as I look at him. I could feel the burning anger welling up in him as he exploded:

"Is this a game to you!? There are lives being lost! Innocent lives and yet you call it a game?"

"Yes. This war is a game. Like I said, war is like a game. In reality, it is played by politicians and generals. In this war, it is played by Masters. And the prize is the Holy Grail. But I shouldn't explain anymore, since I saved the enemy of my sister anyways" that brought my hand to pat Ilya on her head, earning a "Hey!" and a very cute pout.

"That has been bothering me," it was Rin's turn to add her two cents to the conversation. "I have never heard that the Einzbern family had an elder boy in the family. I remembered it was an only daughter."

"Truth be told, I'm not an Einzbern," I chuckled, a smile plastered firmly on my face. "I am just here to protect my dear Ilya on my own free will. Besides, being here in the middle of this war does allure me to participate in it. Just for the fun of it. Sadly, I am not a magus, but a Type-0 (Type-Zero) contractor. Anyways, we shall be off. And we will. Meet. Again.

You intrigue me, Rin Tōsaka." With that last statement, I swung Ilya onto my shoulders to give her a piggy-back ride home. Boy does she love to squeal.

"By the way, Ilya, in order to not use your command seal, would you like me to store Berserker?" I asked Ilya.

After gaining her approval with her simple nod, the seals on my body glowed green, activating one of my most scared powers; Myriad Contracts.

In an instant, my hand moved to grab an empty card-contract that was surround Ilya and myself (Don't ask me how I know which is empty and which has been filled while they just float in the air barely visible. I just know) and I recalled Berserker into the card. The 8-foot giant disappeared into the card which I tossed to Ilya and reminded her that breaking the card will release him once again. Before leaving to Ilya's home, I took a peak at the Emiya kid, Saber and Tōsaka.

I could see their petrified stares at me as I was sure they could see the numerous cards that floated around me. My powers too surprised me sometimes, but it is the expressions of people around me who see me activate my abilities, that give me the greatest joy. A grin crept into my face as I threw Ilya around my shoulders to give her one great ride.

_I also wonder whether Saber remembers?_

~o~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or its characters. Actually, none of these people portrayed in this story are mine. Except one. My OC. Heh! You'll find out his name soon, next chapter, sori.**

~o~

Chapter 3

The moment Saber laid eyes on the young man who claims to be Ilya's brother, she had a sort of déjà vu feeling. It felt like she had seen him somehow. Yet, she knew this is the first time she had seen him in this city. And it could not possibly be from her time back then.

But as soon as he had called for the cards in order to store Berserker had she realized that it was **him**. She stood there shocked and immobile, eyes as wide as dinner plates, as she realized it was him from before, but her rational thinking had replied that she must be mistaken. If she was right, the man before her, the contractor, was **him**.

And even as her master called her, she still couldn't move from the spot she had fallen before Berserker as her mind racked itself for a possible explanation, other than it was **him**. Rin and Shirō had to shoulder her as they thought she was still injured from the battle, and she let her body walk back unconsciously. Her mind was still lost among the thought, among her memories.

_Flashback_

The field littered with bodies of her fallen army. They were all slain by this one man and his army. She never thought it could be true, that she could not defeat an enemy threatening her homeland, her country. Still, she didn't give up. King Arthur, in her glory, did not give up her fight and fought on and on to avenge her fallen comrades.

"Let us end this. No more unnecessary bloodshed. It's you and me, Arturia," the enemies' commanding officer shouted through all the clashing of sword against armor and battle cry. King Arthur flinched at her real name but was amazed all the same at the sight before her. In the instant he shouted the challenge, his soldiers ceased their fighting and instead merely parried or defended against any incoming attacks from her men, but never attacking while backing away from the middle of the battlefield.

Her men kept their stance against their enemy but they could not break through the enemies' new defense tactics. It was like all effort was just thrown into their defense. Arthur called for her men to stand down and they too slowly backed away, but were vigilant against any surprises these new enemies have for them. In the center of the cleared battlefield, stood the lone man, with a sword she had never seen before. The sword had a blade curved inwards and looked too big to carry even with two hands. Yet this man was just holding it with one hand with great ease.

Arthur approached the man cautiously, in the clearing, her sword, Excalibur at the ready. The man, she saw, was dressed outrageously, with mere peasant clothing, both top and bottom, and was framed by an equally inappropriate black coat which just flowed in the light breeze of the battlefield. There were no signs of armor upon his body, which shows that he is either overconfident or overly stupid. As soon as his green eyes laid themselves on her, his face lit with a smile and he bowed.

"I have come to fulfill the contract you have made," he spoke as he lifted his head.

"It is an unfair treaty. I refuse to accept its existence," she replied, her voice raised.

"I have never failed to meet a contract's terms. It will be done."

The King knew all too well of the spoken contract, even if her loyal Knights of the Round Table did not. For it is a contract not of her kingdom, but of her. She had been plagued by guilt and in her weakness, she wished for a different life. Thus, in her dreams, the contract was born but her realization at its contents woke her. However, it was too late. In her haste, her initial was placed upon the contract and it was assured to be fulfilled by the contractor.

Now, this man seeks her life as per the contract, and had slain her men just to reach her. She knows she must pay the price for making the contract, and in order to erase it, she must vanquish the one aiming to fulfill it, the one before her; the contractor. She readies her sword and charges at him.

He maneuvers the large weapon in his hand and parries the attack. Arthur swings Excalibur for another attack yet it was deflected by his sword again. She continues striking the man, left swing, right swing, uppercut, unfaltering, even as he defends and dodges against her blows with ease. Her eyes dart around, analyzing her failed attacks and looking for an opening as well.

Just then, her opponent swings too much while parrying her attacks and she took the opportunity to slash at his exposed chest. Excalibur draws blood from him and he stumbles back. Her sword rose once more for another blow but this time, he dodges it by jumping to the far end behind him. Arthur rushes at him, failing to notice the widening grin on the man's face.

Suddenly, he charges at Arthur, and she barely has enough time to block it. Now, it was his turn to attack and his assaults gain more ferocity as he pushes her back, straining her stamina to keep up with his relentless strikes.

He could feel himself losing his endurance in this unyielding attacks and he knew if he did not end this battle soon, he would be vulnerable to her. Then, his chance came and he strikes her with the blunt edge of his sword. It was meant to wound her so that she would not be able to fight so well but it has the desired effect as she lost balance and fell. The curved blade stayed itself on her throat, so any move would prove fatal to her.

"My Lord!" One of her knights shouted and rushed to aid her but was hindered by the barrier he had placed around their mêlée.

"This is a sacred battle and it shall not be disturbed," the man shouted loudly, sufficient for Arthur's knights to hear. His eyes still held the King in their sights, and he was impressed with what he saw. The blonde king (lady?) was a thing of beauty and the eyes told him of a determination to oppose him even though she had fallen. Her sword lay far from her reach. Yet, she had the will to live.

He knew he had to fulfill the contract. To kill her so she could lead another life. Yet, he was intrigued with the King. He raised his free hand and called for his most revered ability: Myriad Contracts.

Card-contracts began to spiral around him by the thousands. His minds eyes searched for Auturia's contract and within the spiral of cards, he grabbed it by the between his forefinger and his middle finger. In one quick motion, he plunged the card into Auturia's chest where it disappeared, no trace of it left. The cards around him faded away as he moved back and his sword too disappeared in mists, replaced by a card.

As soon as his sword left his place on her throat, she swiftly reached and grabbed her sword and altered her stance to battle him once again. However, as her gaze moved back to her opponent, she sees that he is fading away, a large grin on his face.

"You cannot have a different life if you have one right now. But, it seems it is not your time yet. But I promise you, I will fulfill the contract to the best of my ability. Lead your country, Lady Auturia, or should I say, King Arthur." With his last words, his figure completely vanishes. Whispers of his voice flutter in the wind after he is gone. They tell her: "We will. Meet. Again."

Behind her, she hears confusion as hears her knights and men shouting at each other, as well as to her.

"The enemies' army is fading."

"Our injuries are healed." "Not one scratch."

"Our dead are still alive!"

Sir Bedivere rushes up to Arthur as she reports that "My Lord, it seems that this battle has never happened."

King Arthur was relieved at that time. No one has perished and her forces were as strong as it can be.

Suddenly, she feels a sting on her chest. The pain shoots throughout her entire body and her mind collapses.

_End of Flashback_

Saber shoots up from the futon and clutches her chest. Panting, she looks around her surroundings. The place looks familiar and she remembers that she is in her Master's house. Her Master must have brought her back to the house after the encounter with the other Master and the contractor.

Her dream reminds her of the past she had. At that time, she remembered that there was no pain where the card had apparently pierced her. Yet, in this dream, she felt the vivid pain.

Saber decides to change into more suitable clothing for the day so she can be less conspicuous. As she changes out of her battle armor and into a plain white shirt and skirt, she notices a mark upon her chest that was never there in her past. It had a strange design and was very detailed even though it was small. And the location was obviously clear that it was where the card had pierced her back then.

_Why now?_ She wonders as she got dressed and prepared to see her Master, making sure to cover the mark as must as possible.

~o~

**A/N: I'm actually very bad at writing the fight scenes. :P**

**Ways, sorry for concentrating on my OC, but I just wanted to establish his background. Everything will make sense, hopefully. Once again, I do not own Fate/Stay Night. But I do own the 'contractor'. Is all.**

**C ya all!**


End file.
